


Day Off

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabine gets permission to go to the fashion show at Jorvik City mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

Sabine stood outside her father’s office, running through her request again to find any problems in it. It sounded okay to her, just a simple request to go to the mainland. For a fashion show. That could be a problem. She hummed thoughtfully, then finally gave up and just knocked on the door.

“I have been able to sense your presence for some time now, Sabine. Enter,” said Mr Sands without even opening the door or moving. Sabine opened the door and stepped into her father’s office, feeling a bit silly. Of course he’d been able to sense her, he was magical.

“I have a request,” said Sabine, standing behind the chair at his desk and not sitting down.

“So then ask,” said Mr Sands. He made a rolling motion with his hand. “I’m waiting.”

“Okay.” Sabine exhaled in an attempt to calm her racing heart. “I want to go to the mainland.”

“And yet we have no missions there. Why?” asked Mr Sands. Now he looked up at her, and Sabine felt pinned by his eyes.

“B-because, uh… I want to go to the fashion show,” said Sabine quickly and quietly.

“A fashion show,” said Mr Sands. He laughed, a bit cruelly she thought. “Why would I let you go to a fashion show? Your sisters at least have a reason, they’re interested in fashion. But you…”

“She just wants to go see Louisa,” said Jessica, stepping out of the shadows at the back of the room. Sabine glared at her but Jessica just smirked and folded her arms over her chest. “Isn’t that right?”

“No,” said Sabine, clenching her teeth. “She has nothing to do with it.”

“She won’t be in the show, you know,” said Jessica. “She’ll just be watching. I could be in the show but-“

“I have forbidden both you and Katja from entering the fashion show,” said Mr Sands. “You have not been on Jorvik for years, I am not about to let you come back in this fashion show. And I do not want you to forget what’s important.”

“So that’s a ‘no’, then,” said Sabine. She felt more upset about that than she’d expected.

“It may not be,” said Mr Sands, raising a finger.

“What?” Jessica turned to glare at her sister. “Oh, so little miss daddy’s girl gets to go but I can’t? She just wants to see a girl, dad!”

“You may remember that I am more lenient when it comes to allowing you three to visit certain people on the mainland,” said Mr Sands. “If you had someone, Jessica, I would let you visit them, too.”

“But Louisa isn’t hers,” said Jessica. “And you have a girlfriend anyway, Sabine.”

“So? Alex isn’t Katja’s but she still visits her,” said Sabine. She growled. “And leave Nini out of this! She’s fine with me going after other girls.”

“Alright but if she immediately goes to kill her, don’t be surprised,” said Jessica. “And also don’t be surprised if Louisa doesn’t want you. She probably went with her girlfriend anyway, I’ve heard that only VIPs get in. You know, like her girlfriend is.”

“Oh, shut up!” Sabine snapped at her. Jessica smirked at her and stepped back into the shadows.

“Your sister may be right,” said Mr Sands. “You’re not going just to see her, I hope?”

“Maybe,” said Sabine. “I just want to see her. At least I can see her, I haven’t seen Nihili in ages.”

“We are working on bringing her back,” said Mr Sands. “There are only a few more seals to go. Now, are you sure that you want to go to fashion week?”

“Yes,” said Sabine. “I’ll wear my normal outfit. And I’ll do whatever you need me to do, just please…”

“Okay,” said Mr Sands. “You may go, but you have to do a few extra things around here when you get back. You also have to speak to some people who will also be at the fashion show.”

“Okay, deal,” said Sabine, nodding. “Who do I have to speak to?”

“There are three people,” said Mr Sands. “Ms Drake, Mr Kembell, and Ydris. You know what our contracts with them are?”

“Yes,” said Sabine. “I remember. Drake and Kembell need our help with their business, and Ydris would like some magical artefacts.”

“Yes, exactly,” said Mr Sands, nodding. “You remember well. Speak with them and then you may enjoy yourself for the remainder of the week. Please resist the temptation to spirit away the object of your affections.”

“I will,” said Sabine, grinning. “Thank you so much, bye daddy!” She heard her father chuckling as she left, but it didn’t diminish the grin on her face.

Sabine arrived at the fashion show right on time, talked to the three people who she had to talk to, and then found a seat in one of the back rows. She kept watching the door, trying to fight back her excitement. When she saw Louisa enter alone, her heart fluttered. Straining her ears, then remembering to just use her magic, Sabine heard Louisa mention to a few people that she was a VIP because she was dating a celebrity. That stung, just a little bit.

“Gosh, there are so many weird people here,” said Louisa, sitting down beside Sabine. “And what are you doing here?”

“I got permission to come to the fashion show,” said Sabine. “No ulterior motives here, I promise.” Yet her eyes kept roaming over the girl beside her, and she couldn’t help remembering what she’d seen in the alternate timelines. Fripp wasn’t the only one who could see past, present, future, and other realities, they had mirrors on the base that also showed those things.

“If you say so,” said Louisa. She began to look uncomfortable. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“No reason,” said Sabine, directing her attention back to the catwalk. The music had changed, so the entertainment would be appearing soon. Maybe looking at the models would help her to stop thinking about what she’d seen.

“No,” said Louisa, and Sabine felt Louisa looking at her. She almost jumped out of her skin when Louisa tapped her knee. “I know that look. You- no…”

The lights went down, and Sabine tried to relax but Louisa still had her fingers on her knee. Stupid alternate reality, stupid mirror, why had she even-

“You like me,” said Louisa, and laughed. “Oh wow, I guess there’s just something irresistible about-“

“Shh, Raptor’s performing!” a girl a row down from them hissed. Louisa rolled her eyes, but at least she stopped talking.

Sabine tried to watch the fashion show, but her eyes didn’t see the models. She was seeing that alternate reality again, the one where magic had all but disappeared from the world. Where she was an excellent horse rider, and Louisa was someone who just came there for the winter. And the spring. She was there for summer and autumn too, but Sabine didn’t exist in those realities. Lisa, though, she was in all of them.

The lights came up, and Louisa’s hand was still on Sabine’s knee.

“Get that off before I blow it off,” said Sabine, glaring at the girl next to her.

“Ha, that won’t be the only thing you’ll be blowing,” said Louisa. “I should report you to the druids, you know.”

“I have done nothing wrong,” said Sabine.

“Debatable. Tell you what, you tell me what’s on your mind and I won’t say a word to the druids. Deal?” said Louisa.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to make deals with the devil?” asked Sabine.

“Oh, please,” said Louisa with a snort. “You’re not a devil. A minor demon maybe.”

“That’s what you think,” said Sabine. “And how do you know that I’ve got something on my mind?”

“Do you want the full list or just the highlights?” asked Louisa. “You nearly jumped out of your skin when I put my hand on your knee, you’re looking at me like you want to jump my bones, and you keep staring off into the distance like you’re remembering something.”

“Fine,” said Sabine with a growl. “You insufferable girl, I’ll tell you.”

“I’m listening,” said Louisa, smirking at her.

“Back at the base, we have these mirrors that show timelines,” said Sabine. “Past, present, future, and alternate. I looked into the alternate one and one of the realities shows that we’re… together.”

“What?” asked Louisa. “Why would I ever-“

“Let me finish,” Sabine hissed at her. “In that reality, magic has all but gone from the world. We’re just ordinary girls. And when we’re not riding horses, we’re…”

“Riding faces,” said Louisa. She actually laughed, and Sabine had to resist the urge to strangle her. “Seriously? You and me?”

“Yes,” said Sabine, glaring at her. Two could play this game. “And before you ask, yes, Lisa is also in that reality. But you would much rather be with me.” Her glare turned into a smug grin.

“But that doesn’t make sense,” said Louisa. “Why would I ever be with anyone else if she was an option? Unless she’s not.”

“Oh no, she’s single in that reality too,” said Sabine. “You just like me better because I am… well, a demon in the sack.” She giggled, and Louisa cracked a smile too before the words sunk in.

“How do I know that you’re not lying?” asked Louisa.

“Why would I lie about this?” asked Sabine. “I’m just as shocked as you are, really.”

“Because you’re crazy,” said Louisa.

“Yes, crazy for you,” said Sabine, and giggled again. “But seriously, if you want to know, go ask Fripp. That freak might be able to see it, he made that damn reality after all.”

“I will,” said Louisa. She finally took her hand off Sabine’s knee and stood up. “But don’t think that just because I’m with you in that reality, I’ll be with you in this one. You’re evil and you’re insane and I could never see myself with anyone but Lisa.”

“Ooh, so close to the perfect sentence,” said Sabine. She leered at Louisa, and Louisa raised her hand before clenching it into a fist at her side and walking away.

Sabine settled back into her seat and waited for the next show to begin. She’d done what she’d come here for, but she wanted to stay. Even if it was just so she could rub it in her sisters’ faces later on.


End file.
